Live Balls of Fire
by ColdFusion180
Summary: Fires aren't the only things breaking out as Pyro expresses his special relationship with flames.


**Live Balls of Fire**

"Hey, what'cha doing?" Remy asked entering the recreation room.

"Just reading a book," Mastermind replied while nestled in a recliner. "It's some gothic romance novel I found lying around. It's surprisingly good."

"Well that's because it's..." Remy stopped and did a double take. "What's **that** doing out?"

"Huh?" Mastermind followed Remy's gaze to the scented candle sitting on the small table next to him. "What? Is it special or something? I lit it because it smells nice and helps set the mood for the book."

"Are you **crazy**?" Remy yelped. "You never leave something like that out around here!"

"Really? Why not?" Mastermind asked.

"G'day mates!" Pyro happily skipped into the room. "Ah ha! I knew I smelled a lit scented candle in here!"

"Does that answer your question?" Remy gave Mastermind a look.

"Uh oh," Mastermind gulped and moved to blow out the candle, but accidentally knocked it off the table. "Oops!"

"That's it Masty! Let that little flame out to be free!" Pyro cheered.

"Quick! Put it out!" Remy shouted.

"Right!" Mastermind scrambled to do so as one of the table legs caught on fire.

"Ah, don't ya just love the sight of a young, healthy fire about to break out? It makes you feel so alive!" Pyro laughed and clapped his hands excitedly. "_It wakes my nerves and it tingles my brain! Being drenched in a hail of flame!_"

"I got it...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mastermind screamed as the fire shot up and engulfed him.

"Oh no," Remy gulped nervously.

"_It revs my will!_" Pyro used his powers to draw some of the flames onto his hands. "_Oh what a thrill!_" He shot them out laughing maniacally. "_Lovely, luscious, live balls of fire!_"

"Not again!" Remy yelled and quickly fled the burning room.

"_Flying and feeding on whatever's apropos!_" Pyro skipped after him while merrily spreading flames into the hallway. "_Raging swift into a wiiiiiillld inferno!_"

"AAAUUUGGGHHHHHH!" Mastermind flew out of the recreation room while covered in flames.

"LOOK OUT! PYRO'S ON ANOTHER BURNING SPREE!" Remy shouted in the distance.

"_They sing and shine! These flames of mine!_" Pyro cackled insanely. "_Lovely, luscious live balls of fire!_"

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?" Magneto was heard yelling furiously. "PYRO YOU BETTER NOT END UP INCINERATING HALF THE BASE AGAIN!"

"_Light me baby!_" Pyro smiled turning a corner and encasing himself in flames. "_Mmmm, feels good!_"

"There he is!" Remy and Piotr appeared in the hallway brandishing fire extinguishers. "Get him!"

"_Bright and flamey!_" Pyro scooped up a small ball of flame and held it up to his face. "_Well,_ _you gotta grow up like a fire should!_"

"WATER! WATER!" Mastermind was heard screaming.

"_Hey Vern!_" Pyro addressed the flame. "_Your turn!_"

"Who is Vern?" Piotr asked, confused.

"Who cares!" Remy took aim with his fire extinguisher.

"_Go into this world and have it burn, burn, burn, burn!_" Pyro laughed as the fire exploded from his hand.

"Oh no...GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Remy and Piotr screamed as they were enveloped in flames.

"PYRO YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Magneto screeched.

"Yeah!" Pyro skipped through the flames and continued to spread them around. "_Flames are dancing and they're blazing away! Hot and vibrant as they roar and play!_"

"BACK! BACK YOU DEMONS!" Sabertooth roared as he tried to keep the fires away from his room.

"_Pretty flamey, let's burn like crazy!_" Pyro waved dancing by. "_Lovely, luscious live balls of fire!_"

"YOU STUPID FIREBUG! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU...AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sabertooth screamed as the flames quickly overwhelmed him.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Remy stumbled by looking red while covered head to toe in soot. "WHERE IS THAT FLAME BRAINED NUTCASE?! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"PYRO I'M GOING TO LOCK YOU IN A FREEZER AFTER THIS!" Magneto howled furiously. "THE VIRTUE BEING IT WON'T MATTER IF YOU GO IN **ALIVE**!"

"WATCH OUT! THE MISSILE ROOM IS ON FIRE AGAIN!" Piotr shouted.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

"Hehehehehe!" Pyro giggled as the base shook and pieces of the ceiling fell about him. He shot more fire balls into the gaps while laughing maniacally. "_Well, light me baby!_" He grinned as flaming pieces of ceiling rained down upon him. "_Mmmm, feels good!_"

"OW! OW! OW!" Sabertooth screamed running by. "OH THE PAIN! THE **PAIN**!"

CRASH!

THUD!

"Ohhh..."

"_Bright and flamey!_" Pyro skipped around the large chunk of ceiling that fallen on top of Sabertooth. He casually nabbed a piece of it as the rest of it speedily caught on fire. "_Well, you gotta grow up like a fire should!_"

"DIE FLAMES, DIE!" Remy yelled in the background.

"_Hey Vern! Your turn!_" Pyro set the piece of ceiling on fire and tossed it into a room. "_Go into this world and have it burn, burn, burn, BURN!_"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mastermind ran by and into the room right before it burst into an enormous fireball.

WHOOOOOOSSSHHHHHH!

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Mastermind shrieked.

"Yeah!" Pyro cheered and skipped off among the flames once again. "_Rear up a blaze so it shines like the sun!_ _It burns and cackles and it sure is fun!_"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Remy yelled.

"_Pretty flamey, let's burn like crazy!_" Pyro spread his hands and shot fire in all directions. "_Lovely, luscious live balls __of fire!_"

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Magneto screamed as the flames raged about him. "I HATE FIRE!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution ****or the song "Great Balls of Fire".**


End file.
